


Pet Play

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [5]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Collars, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: After your boss, Mr. Epstein over hears your financial hardships he offers you an interesting promotion.
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader, John Lennon/Reader, Paul McCartney/Reader, ringo starr/reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: Pet Play 
> 
> I'm going to be honest, I thought about making it longer but I ended up ending it. If you'd like a follow up chapter please let me know! I’ve also never written pet play before so I wasn't entirely sure what to write, sorry if it isn’t what you expected.

Your job was… well it was interesting to say the least. It started out as a simple customer service job working for Brian Epstein, you’d answer phones, schedule appointments, take notes, you know the usual things a secretary would do. It was a job that didn’t help you pay the bills.

You spent many a break on your phone with your mom, “I don’t know how I’m going to make rent.” You said in a hushed tone, talking in the back office in hopes that no one would hear you.

Your mom always took moments like these to remind you that you should have never moved to the city, “I know, I know.” Your tone frustrated and disgruntled, “I’m picking up extra shifts at that restaurant I told you about.” No matter how hard you worked, it seemed as though she was always disappointed with your decision to be more independent.

It wasn’t until your boss, Mr. Epstein over heard you that he propositioned you.

Your face flushed “You-you want me to what?” You asked in disbelief. It wasn’t an unappealing offer to say the least, but it caught you off guard.

Brian shifted sheepishly, “Well, with going over to the states, I don’t want the boys to run wild with all the women that’ll be around.” You understood what he was getting at, the boys did have insatiable sexual appetites that had only been fueled by their recent claim to fame. They couldn’t run around ruining their own reputation, not after all of the work they put in, “I’ll pay you more of course, for your troubles.” He cleared his throat “I’ll even throw in apartment that’s closer to the studio for your troubles.” He crossed his arms over his chest and awaited your response.

You chewed on your lip and pondered, an apartment closer to work would be nice, and the more pay was enticing, but you couldn’t wrap your head around prostituting yourself. It was literally what your mom had warned you would happen.

“You’re going to end up selling sex for money!” She would scold and you’d laugh.

That was ridiculous wasn’t it?

Well, apparently it wasn’t all that ridiculous because here you were, seriously considering it as an option to help you pay the bills. You swallowed thickly and glanced at the soundproof window that looked into the studio, you could see the boys goofing off, George’s sharp cheekbones, Paul’s pouty lips, Ringo’s cheeky smirk, and John’s devilish glint that hid behind his Buddy Holly inspired glasses were all enticing. You looked back at your boss and pursed your lips for a moment “I’ll do it.” You responded with a curt nod.

Today was actually your first day in your new position and your first official day in America. Per the boys, you were told to wait patiently in the green room for them to finish their performance and set out bottles of water and towels for when they returned. It didn’t matter how thick the concrete walls were or how many divided you from the crowd you could still hear their roars as clear as day. The reception they received was insane.

But what was even more insane was this stupid collar that you had on. It was simple and black with a silver buckle on it and the short pencil skirt you were always required to wear, for easy access. You checked the clock, their show would be over in ten minutes, so you assumed your position next to the door and knelt, smoothing your skirt over your thighs and waited.

Your knees hurt and dug into the tacky shag carpet while you played with the hem of your skirt, rubbing it between your fingers nervously. You could hear chatter on the other side of the door and the handle jiggled. You sat up straight and poised, adjusting your chest so it stuck out more than usual for good measure. You were nervous, your heart was racing, and your breathing sped up as you saw the first boot step through the door. Your eyes remained averted and your face flushed, you swallowed thickly, and the collar felt as though it was getting tighter around your neck.

“Your show sounded great!” You said greeting them.

“Wow,” Ringo quipped, “I wasn’t expecting you to actually do what we asked.”

You looked up to see them, their mop tops sweaty and plastered to their faces, and cheeks reddened from heat “Well,” You started, “It’s my job, why wouldn’t I do it?” You asked honestly.

John smirked, “You’re an obedient little kitten, aren’t you?” He asked. You clenched your thighs, you’d never been called kitten before. It ignited a fire in your belly, “Come on over here.” He beckoned.

You nodded and stood up from your spot on the floor, brushing your skirt and legs off and walked over. John spread his legs and patted his lap for you to sit and you promptly followed his silent command. As soon as took your seated position his hand gripped the dip of your hip, calloused fingers rubbing softly on the fabric.

“Are you nervous?” Paul asked and gave you a knowing smirk.

Your eyes darted around the room before you shook your head “No,” You lied through your teeth.

“Why don’t you be a good little Kitty and spread those legs for us then?” John asked, using his large hands to rub the inside of your thighs and beckon them open.

You leaned back into his shoulder, inhaling his musky scent and spread your legs wide. Your skirt began to inch up your lap before it exposed the damp spot that had soaked through your cotton panties. You turned your face with embarrassment and buried it into John’s neck. Your chest heaved with anticipation as you felt his calloused hands inching closer and closer to your heat.

Your legs began to shake, feeling his hand touching everywhere but where you so desperately needed it, “Come on, John, don’t go on teasing the poor thing.” George cooed.

With that he finally pulled your panties to the side, gathering the slick on his fingers before he pushed into your tight cunt. You choked out a high-pitched moan and spread your legs further. His fingers expertly circled your clit while he trailed kisses down your neck, licking and sucking to mark your skin. But, as soon as his fingers entered you, they exited and moved up to your chest, pulling your shirt up and exposing your breasts. John pulled your bra down causing them to spill out and your nipples to begin to harden in response to the cool air.

His calloused hands began to pinch and twist the pebbled buds, your mouth hung open and you rested your head on his shoulder while he whispered filthy words into your ear. You opened your eyes for a brief moment and looked down to see Ringo settling between your legs. He looked up at you nervously, for such a handsome man he was the most self-conscious out of all four of the boys, “Mind if I…” he trailed off as his hand settled on either side of your panties. You nodded your head, urging him to take them off.

Once they were slipped off and your skirt now fully bunched up, exposing your entire bottom half Ringo settled between your legs, spreading your folds and getting a view of the mess you were making on John’s trousers. He experimentally inserted a finger into you and instinctively curled it upwards, brushing against your soft walls. The sensation of his cold rings biting against your skin and the pleasure he was bringing you along with John gripping your breasts soon became over whelming.

Paul stood behind Ringo, observing your dripping cunt and watching Ringo’s thick fingers disappearing within you, pumping in and out rhythmically, “Give her a taste,” He urged, “She’s been such a good girl.”

Your walls fluttered around Ringo’s fingers at the positive affirmation which caused Ringo to smirk. He spread you apart and hesitantly dipped his head between your legs and licked at your wet folds. You shuttered and your hips relaxed while your head fell back onto John’s shoulder while he pinched and pulled your nipples.

Ringo’s tongue delved inside you, lapping at your wet core like a starved man, his fingers continued to pump in and out of you, curling and rubbing against your soft walls. You bucked your hips and ground them against his face and moved to lace your fingers through his hair, but your wrist was quickly snatched by a set of long and thin fingers.

You opened one of your eyes and saw George holding your wrist and stroking his length in his other hand. Instinctively you reached out and brushed your thumb over the tip, spreading the precum that had leaked out over and pumped your hand down his length. He shuttered and brushed your hair out of your face, grabbing a fist full and tilting your head back roughly.

You gasped as your head jerked back, exposing your neck and allowing now both John and George to kiss your neck, the contrasting feelings of their kisses and Ringo tongue vigorously lapping at you caused your chest to heave and breathy moans to seep from your lips as you continued to roll your hips and jerk George off. You reached your hand up and ran your nails down the side of John’s neck while you desperately sought something to keep your self-anchored to while your walls quivered around Ringo’s tongue. “Do you think our good little kitten deserves to come?” John asked, his voice was heavy with lust.

Paul gave you a cheeky smirk, “Why don’t you be a good girl and come all over Ringo’s face for us.” You glanced over to see him seated casually, his long legs sprawled out, pants unzipped, and pumping his length in his hand. Your back arched against John’s broad shoulders and you let out a desperate cry as you came, your walls pulsating and clenching Ringo’s fingers. Neither of the boys had yet to get off, but you still had a feeling that your time with them was far from over.


End file.
